Iridescent
by Midnight Phantasma
Summary: A collection of poems based on groups and individual characters.
1. Exorcists

**A/N: **Hello(: I thought I'd share my poetry, so I hope you like it! I will start doing individual characters after this(; Please leave a comment on your thoughts. I'd really appreciate it! n_n Constructive criticism is welcomed.

* * *

******Disclaimer********: **I claim no ownership to **D. Gray-Man**.(:

* * *

**Exorcists**

_**Gifted with God's Crystal**_

_**To fight His war**_

_**Chosen as His Apostles**_

_**To make those tortured souls no more.**_

_**.**_

_**Forever burdened with the gift of Innocence**_

_**Till death takes a hold**_

_**In order to destroy and defeat all wickedness**_

_**Created at the hands of the Millenium Earl.**_


	2. Allen Walker

**A/N: **Thank you to **Celestial Wolves** and **Ennael** for reviewing!(:

* * *

******Disclaimer********: **I do not own **D. Gray-Man**.

* * *

**Shades of Gray**

_**It is ****naïve** to think of a world that is black and white_

_**Because no one is ever truly one, solid color**_

_**No matter whether they are dark or light**_

_**They will always surprise you and make you wonder.**_

_** .**_

_**Then there are those who are being pulled in two directions**_

_**Stuck in the middle of the fray**_

_**They are considered both a savior and a rejection**_

_**Because they are one of the many shades of gray.**_

_**.**_

_**Allen Walker**_


	3. Yuu Kanda

**A/N: **Thank you to **Ennael **for reviewing(: **NirvanaFrk97**: I can procrastinate all I want thank you very much! xp

* * *

******Disclaimer********: **I do not own **D. Gray-Man**.

* * *

**Lifeline**

_**Many expect to see tomorrow come**_

_**For it to be just another day**_

_**Most don't realize what really goes on**_

_**To those hidden from the sun's rays.**_

_** .**_

_**It isn't a matter of how long they have to live**_

_**It is a matter of their shortcoming death**_

_**Because despite what we humans believe**_

_**We wither away like flowers, until the last petal falls with a final breath.**_

_**.**_

_**Yuu Kanda**_


	4. Lavi Bookman Jr

**A/N: Sakura Hyuga**, thank you very much for your lovely review!:3 **NirvanaFrk97**: I will overlook your sarcasm, because I certainly know that I am a wonderfully nice person :p

* * *

******Disclaimer********: **I own nothing~

* * *

**Identity**

_**Most have an identity**_

_** A name to call their own**_

_**Most know who they are with certainty**_

_**Because they have never been alone.**_

_**.**_

_**But not everyone can say the same thing**_

_**Because some choose to have no name**_

_**They lie through their own teeth without even thinking**_

_**Realizing too late that they'll be burned and only have themselves to blame.**_

_**.**_

_**Lavi Bookman Jr.**_


	5. Lenalee Lee

**A/N: **Thank you **Ennael**, for reviewing! n_n And to answer your question, I'll be doing the Noah after I'm done with all the Exorcists(: Enjoy!

* * *

******Disclaimer********: **Not mine~ (;

* * *

**Caged Butterfly**

_**Butterflies are meant to flutter through the sky**_

_**Beautiful and free**_

_**Never to be taken from their flight**_

_**Only to be observed in awe and glee.**_

_**.**_

_**For those who take a butterfly's hopes and dreams**_

_**And cage them to be a mere image of what they used to be**_

_**Should be cursed with eternal suffering**_

_**Because what is a butterfly, without her wings?**_

_**.**_

_**Lenalee Lee**_


	6. Miranda Lotto

**A/N: **Thanks for the review, **Ennael**! :) **NirvanaFrk97**: I am not! And even so, I don't know why you sound so happy about it! xp

* * *

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own **D. Gray-Man**~ :3

* * *

**More than Useless**

_**We all grow and mature**_

_**Learn new things and find our place in the world**_

_**Of that we are never unsure**_

_**Because we watch as our own talents are unfurled.**_

_**.**_

_**Even those who are thought to be useless**_

_**Have one redeeming quality**_

_**Whether it is to help one's friends**_

_**Or take the time to go beyond one's capacity.**_

_**.**_

_**Miranda Lotto**_


	7. Arystar Krory III

**A/N: **Aww, no reviews for my last poem. And no, I do not willingly count that guest review, because I know that was you, **NirvanaFrk97**, you jerk! Humph! xp For anybody else, enjoy please!(:

* * *

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own this wonderfully amazing anime~ :/

* * *

**Everlasting Love**

_**Emotions come and go**_

_**Some fleeting and others eternal**_

_**It is something we know**_

_**To prove us mortal.**_

_**.**_

_**Some love 'til death do them apart**_

_**And some for only a short while**_

_**But there are those who, even after death, dedicate their heart**_

_**To one; an everlasting love with a smile.**_

_**.**_

_**Arystar Krory III**_


	8. Bookman

**A/N: **So, since my last poem didn't receive any reviews, let's thank **Anime watcher524** and **anystory11** for favorting and following!:D I hope you enjoy this next one!:3

* * *

******Disclaimer********:** I do not, or will ever, own the amazing **D. Gray-Man**.

* * *

**On the Sidelines**

_**It was the same each and every time**_

_**To watch and observe**_

_**And to just write**_

_**For history was to be preserved.**_

_**. **_

_**There was no time think**_

_**For it was useless to have any sort of opinion or comraderie**_

_**Because they were only ink**_

_**Characters that would one day be history.**_

_** .**_

_**Bookman**_


	9. Suman Dark

**A/N: **Yay! Another poem! Who wants to review this one~?!;D

* * *

******Disclaimer********:** Not sure how many times I'll repeat this, but no, I not (or will ever) own **D. Gray-Man**!:O

* * *

**Fallen**

_**It was despicable, what he had done**_

_**He had betrayed them**_

_**And his selfish actions couldn't be undone**_

_**But it was too late to regret, what had already been done in vain.**_

_**.**_

_**His trickery had deemed him unfit**_

_**To be a man of God in place**_

_**In the end, he had destroyed himself by his own actions**_

_**The apostle fallen from grace.**_

_**.**_

_**Suman Dark**_


End file.
